Year 3 (Trailblazer101)
Year 3 is the third year of LEGO Dimensions, having content span from September 22, 2017, to October 12, 2018. Year 3 Description The LEGO Dimensions multiverse has just gotten a whole lot bigger! New dimensions have been discovered! And with the return of Lord Vortech, the new dimensions are not safe. It is up to Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle to team up once again to stop Lord Vortech and collect the newly arrived Foundation Elements. Play through a brand new Year 2 and Year 3 Story Mode! Collect new expansion packs! Create your very own characters, objects, and more to play as using the new Customization Chamber! Race in all new Race Tracks unlocked by every Expansion Packs! And there is so much more to explore in the LEGO Dimensions multiverse! The only thing is, will you explore it all? Game Features and Mechanics * New Battle Arenas for Year 1 Expansion Packs and Year 2 Polybags. * New Race Tracks for every Year 1, Year 2, and Year 3 Expansion Pack, including Polybags. * Bigger Adventure Worlds with even more locations to explore the interiors of buildings. * New Year 3 HUB known as The Shrine. All of the Year 3 Adventure Worlds, Race Tracks, and the Customization Chamber will be located there. * New Customization Chamber on Vorton for Characters and Objects. The function of the Customization Chamber is similar to the one from LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 with some additions, and can only be accessed via Custom Characters which are obtained in Custom Packs. * New Collection Vortex section in the Vorton Computer, also being located on the top left of the screen on mobile versions. * New Dimensions Scanner used for scanning any custom LEGO creations supported by Custom Packs and used to import them into your game. The Dimensions Scanner can be plugged into the back of your Toy Pad. Mobile versions have a digital Dimensions Scanner located on the top right of the screen. * New Year 2 and Year 3 Foundation Elements and Story Mode levels. Franchises New Franchises * 2001: A Space Odyssey * Airwolf * Ben 10 * Big Hero 6 * Coco * Crash Bandicoot * DC Super Hero Girls * Diary of a Wimpy Kid * Ferris Bueller's Day Off * Futurama * Goosebumps HorrorLand * Half-Life 2 * Halo * Holes * Home Alone * Indiana Jones * James Bond * Jaws * Labyrinth * LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures * Looney Tunes * Lucifer * Marvel Cinematic Universe * Men in Black * Minecraft * Nexo Knights * Overwatch * Pac-Man * Phineas and Ferb * Pokémon * Power Rangers * Rock Band * S.C.O.O.B. * Sherlock * Spaceballs * Star Wars ** Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Stranger Things * Subway Surfers * Super Mario * Team Fortress 2 * The Angry Birds Movie * The Beatles Yellow Submarine * The Big Bang Theory * The LEGO Blazer Movie * The LEGO Ninjago Movie * The Matrix * The Terminator Returning Franchises * Adventure Time * DC Comics * Doctor Who * Ghostbusters (2016) * Harry Potter * Legends of Chima * LEGO City: Undercover * LEGO Dimensions * Midway Arcade * Mission: Impossible * Ninjago * Portal 2 * Scooby-Doo! * Sonic the Hedgehog * The A-Team * The LEGO Batman Movie * The LEGO Movie * The Lord of the Rings * The Powerpuff Girls * The Simpsons * The Wizard of Oz ** Oz the Great and Powerful Expansion Packs 2001: A Space Odyssey * Level Pack (David Bowman + Discovery 1 + EVA Pod) * Fun Pack (H.A.L. 9000 + Monolith) Adventure Time * Fun Pack (Princess Bubblegum + Lady Rainicorn) * Fun Pack (Ice King + Gunter) * Polybag (The Lich) Airwolf * Fun Pack (Stringfellow Hawke + Airwolf) Ben 10 * Level Pack (Ben Tennyson + DX Mark 10 + X321 Hoverboard) Big Hero 6 * Team Pack (Hiro Hamada + Microbots, Baymax + Recharging Bed) * Fun Pack (Go Go Tamago + Speed Cycle) * Fun Pack (Honey Lemon + Power Cannon) * Fun Pack (Fred + Fredzilla) * Fun Pack (Wasabi + Razor-Cutter) * Polybag (Yokai) Coco * Story Pack (Héctor, Miguel Rivera + TBA, Land of the Dead Gateway Build, Shatter Keystone) * Fun Pack (Ernesto De la Cruz + TBA) Crash Bandicoot * Level Pack (Crash Bandicoot + Nitro Kart + Aku Aku) * Fun Pack (Doctor Neo Cortex + Cortex Copter) DC Comics * Team Pack (The Riddler + The Riddler's Riddle Racer, Two-Face + Two-Face's Armored Truck) * Fun Pack (Green Lantern + Green Lantern Jet) * Fun Pack (Martian Manhunter + Martian Spaceship) * Fun Pack (Lex Luthor + Power Armor) * Fun Pack (Brainiac + Brainiac's Skull Ship) * Fun Pack (Mer. Freeze + Freeze Kart) * Polybag (The Flash) * Polybag (The Atom) * Polybag (Shazam) * Polybag (Zatana) DC Super Hero Girls * Team Pack (Poison Ivy + Plant Monster, Katana + Sword Shooter) * Fun Pack (Bumblebee + Bumblebee Buzzer) Diary of a Wimpy Kid * Team Pack (Greg Heffley + Rodrick's Van, Rowley Jefferson + Dinoblazer) Doctor Who * Fun Pack (Missy + Grandfather Clock TARDIS) * Fun Pack (Davros + Dalek Emperor) Ferris Bueller's Day Off * Level Pack (Ferris Bueller + Ferrari + Sound Machine) Futurama * Level Pack (Fry + Planet Express Ship + Scooty-Puff, Sr.) * Team Pack (Bender + The Crushinator, Leela + Beta Romeo) * Fun Pack (Amy Kroker + Fast Car) Ghostbusters (2016) * Fun Pack (Kevin Beckman + Ecto-2) * Fun Pack (Rowan North + Mayhem) Goosebumps HorrorLand * Story Pack (R.L. Stine + R.L. Stine's Car, HorrorLand Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (Slappy the Dummy + Haunted Car) Half-Life 2 * Level Pack (Gordon Freeman + Muscle Car + Airboat) * Fun Pack (Alyx Vance + Scout Car) Halo * Level Pack (John-117 Master Chief + Mongoose + Banshee) * Polybag (Cortana) Harry Potter * Fun Pack (Ron Weasley + Knight Bus) * Fun Pack (Albus Dumbledore + Fawkes) Holes * Fun Pack (Stanley "Caveman" Yelnats IV + Mr. Sir's Truck) Home Alone * Fun Pack (Kevin McCallister + Kevin's Sled) Indiana Jones * Fun Pack (Indiana Jones + Desert Truck) James Bond * Level Pack (James Bond + Aston Martin DB5 + Lotus Esprit Submarine) Jaws * Fun Pack (Quint + The Orca) Jurassic World * Fun Pack (Claire Dearing + InGen Van) Labyrinth * Fun Pack (Jareth the Goblin King + Ludo) Legends of Chima * Fun Pack (Worriz + Wolf Rider) * Fun Pack (Sir Fangar + Saber-Tooth Walker) LEGO City: Undercover * Fun Pack (Rex Fury + Rex's ATV) LEGO Dimensions * Fun Pack (Lord Vortech + X-PO) * Custom Pack (Custom Character + Custom Vehicle + Custom Gadget, Custom Gateway Build, Custom Keystone, Dimensions Scanner) LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures * Level Pack (Rowan Freemaker + StarScavanger + RO-GR) * Team Pack (Zander Freemaker + Z-Wing, Kordi Freemaker + The Arrowhead) * Fun Pack (Naare + Eclipse Fighter) Looney Tunes * Team Pack (Bugs Bunny + Carrotmobile, Daffy Duck + Duck Dodgers' Ship) * Fun Pack (Marvin the Martian + Blast Off Rocket) * Fun Pack (Will E. Coyote + Road Runner) Lucifer * Fun Pack (Lucifer Morningstar + Devil Corvette) Marvel Cinematic Universe * Story Pack (Bruce Banner, Thor + Commodore, Sakaar Gateway Build, Smash Keystone) * Story Pack (Black Panther + Royal Talon Fighter, Wakanda Gateway Build, Wild Keystone) * Level Pack (Iron Man + Quinjet + Hulkbuster) * Level Pack (Star-Lord + Milano + Quadrant) * Level Pack (Agent Melinda May + S.H.I.E.L.D. Truck + S.H.I.E.L.D. Motorbike) * Level Pack (Alex Wilder + Alex's Car + Old Lace) * Team Pack (Hawkeye + Hover Cycle, Black Widow + Black Widow's Motorcycle) * Team Pack (Scarlet Witch + TBA, Quicksilver + TBA) * Team Pack (Rocket Raccoon + Warbird, Baby Groot + Flower Pot) * Team Pack (Ant-Man + Ant-Thony, Wasp + TBA) * Team Pack (Luke Cage + TBA, Jessica Jones + TBA) * Team Pack (Cloak + TBA, Dagger + TBA) * Fun Pack (Captain America + American Bike) * Fun Pack (Vision + Visionary Laser Cannon) * Fun Pack (Captain Marvel + S.W.O.R.D. Ship) * Fun Pack (Spider-Man + Spider-Cycle) * Fun Pack (War Machine + TBA) * Fun Pack (Doctor Strange + Lamborghini Huracán) * Fun Pack (Gamora + Star Blaster) * Fun Pack (Drax the Destroyer + Laser Drill) * Fun Pack (Yondu Udonta + TBA) * Fun Pack (Agent Coulson + Lola the Flying Car) * Fun Pack (Nick Fury + S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier) * Fun Pack (Daredevil + Devil Motorcycle) * Fun Pack (The Punisher + TBA) * Fun Pack (Iron Fist + Rand Industries Truck) * Fun Pack (Black Bolt + Lockjaw) * Fun Pack (Loki + Chitauri Chariot) * Fun Pack (Ultron + Ultron Sentry Ship) * Fun Pack (Kaecilius + Mindless One) * Fun Pack (Vulture + Shocker's Van) * Fun Pack (Hela + Fenris Wolf) * Fun Pack (Erik Kilmonger + TBA) * Fun Pack (Thanos + Sanctuary II) * Polybag (Stan Lee) Men in Black * Team Pack (Agent J + Monocycle, Agent K + MiB Crown Victoria) Midway Arcade * Team Pack (Astronaut + Defender Spaceship, Paperboy + Delivery Bike) * Fun Pack (Thief + Super Sprint Car) * Fun Pack (Space Invader + UFO) Minecraft * Level Pack (Steve + Minecart + Crafting Table) * Team Pack (Skeleton + Spider, Wither Skeleton + Wither) * Fun Pack (Villager + Iron Golem) * Fun Pack (Enderman + Ender Dragon) * Fun Pack (Zombie Pigman + Ghast) * Polybag (Zombie) * Polybag (Creeper) Mission: Impossible Nexo Knights * Level Pack (Clay + Rumble Blade + The Fortrex) * Team Pack (Aaron + Aero-Striker V2, Lance + Mecha Steed) * Fun Pack (Axl + Tower Carrier) * Fun Pack (Macy + Thunder Mace) * Fun Pack (Jestro + Evil Mobile) * Polybag (Merlock 2.0) Ninjago * Team Pack (Skales + Serpentine Train, Pythor + The Great Devourer) * Team Pack (Acronix + The Iron Doom, Krux + TBA) * Fun Pack (Skylor + Skylor's Glider) * Fun Pack (Ronin + Ronin R.E.X.) * Fun Pack (Nadakhan + Misfortune's Keep) * Fun Pack (Morro + Morro Dragon) * Fun Pack (Master Chen + Condrai Copter) * Polybag (Dareth) Overwatch * Level Pack (Tracer + Slipstream + Payload) * Fun Pack (Genji + Genji's Dragon) * Fun Pack (D.Va + D.Va's Mech) * Fun Pack (Reinhart + Armor Stand) * Fun Pack (McCree + Hypertrain) * Polybag (Moira) Pac-Man * Level Pack (Pac-Man + Soul Varoon + Pac-Man Arcade Machine) Phineas and Ferb * Level Pack (Agent P + Agent P's Bike + Platypult) * Team Pack (Phineas + The Beak, Ferb + Robot Bull) * Fun Pack (Doctor Doofenshmirtz + Norm) Pokémon * Level Pack (Ash Ketchum + Pikachu + Poké Launcher) * Team Pack (Misty + Goldeen, Brock + Onix) Portal 2 * Team Pack (Atlas + Repulsion Gel Emitter, P-Body + Propulsion Gel Emitter) * Fun Pack (Cave Johnson + The Borealis) * Fun Pack (Wheatley + Frankenturret) Power Rangers * Story Pack (Red Ranger + T-Rex Battle Zord, Ranger Spaceship Gateway Build, Morph Keystone) * Team Pack (Black Ranger + Mastodon Battle Zord, Blue Ranger + Triceratops Battle Zord) * Fun Pack (Yellow Ranger + Sabertooth Battle Zord) * Fun Pack (Pink Ranger + Pterodactyl Battle Zord) * Fun Pack (Zordon + Alpha 5) * Fun Pack (Rita Repulsa + Goldar) Rock Band * Level Pack (Freddie Mercury + Rock Band Bus + Drum Set) S.C.O.O.B. * Story Pack (Velma, Daphne, Fred + Mystery Machine (2018), TBA Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) Scooby-Doo! * Fun Pack (Charlie the Funland Robot + Rollercoaster Rider) * Fun Pack (The Mummy + Giant Scarab) Sherlock * Team Pack (Sherlock Holmes + London Taxi, John Watson + Janus Car) Sonic the Hedgehog * Team Pack (Knuckles the Echidna + Land Breaker, Shadow the Hedgehog + Dark Rider) * Fun Pack (Tails + Tornado 2) * Fun Pack (Amy Rose + Pink Cabriolet) * Fun Pack (Big the Cat + Green Hopper) * Fun Pack (Doctor Eggman + Eggmobile) Spaceballs * Team Pack (Lone Starr + Eagle 5 + Darth Helmet + Spaceball One) Star Wars * Level Pack (Luke Skywalker + X-Wing Starfighter + Landspeeder) * Team Pack (Han Solo + Millennium Falcon, Chewbacca + AT-ST) * Fun Pack (Princess Leia + Tantive IV) * Fun Pack (Qui-Gon Jinn + Podracer) * Fun Pack (C-3PO + R2-D2) * Fun Pack (Yoda + Republic Gunship) * Fun Pack (Darth Vader + TIE Fighter) * Fun Pack (Boba Fett + Slave 1) * Fun Pack (General Grievous + Wheel Bike) * Fun Pack (Emperor Palpatine + Imperial Shuttle) Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Story Pack (Finn, Rey + Rey's Speeder, Anch-To Gateway Build, Force Keystone) * Fun Pack (Kylo Ren + Command Shuttle) * Fun Pack (Supreme Leader Snoke + TBA) Stranger Things * Fun Pack (Eleven + Demogorgon) Subway Surfers * Level Pack (Jake + Subway Train + Super Jumper) Super Mario * Level Pack (Mario + Mario Kart + Mario Bike) * Team Pack (Luigi + Poultergust 4000, Yoshi + Turbo Yoshi) * Fun Pack (Toad + Toad Kart) * Fun Pack (Princess Peach + Heart Coach) * Fun Pack (Bowser + Koopa Clown Car) Team Fortress 2 * Level Pack (Engineer + Sentry Turret + Dispenser) The A-Team The Angry Birds Movie * Level Pack (Red + Crate Car + Slingshot) * Fun Pack (Leonard + Piggy Pirate Ship) The Beatles Yellow Submarine * Level Pack (John Lennon + Yellow Submarine + Magical Mystery Tour Bus) * Fun Pack (Jeremy Hillary Boob + The Dreadful Flying Glove) The Big Bang Theory * Level Pack (Sheldon Cooper + Shelbot + M.O.N.T.E.) The LEGO Batman Movie * Fun Pack (Alfred Pennyworth + Batboat) The LEGO Blazer Movie * Story Pack (Trail Blazer + Blaze Bike, Blizzard + Cold Copter, Morph + Morphmobile, The Trail House Gateway Build, Burst Keystone) * Fun Pack (Shado + Shadow Sub) * Fun Pack (Lord Blox + Blox Destroyer) * Polybag (Mørk) The LEGO Movie * Team Pack (Vitruvius + Cloud Cuckoo Submarine, Lord Business + Micro Manager) * Fun Pack (MetalBeard + Sea Cow) The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Story Pack (Lloyd + Green Ninja Mech Dragon, Monastery of Spinjitzu Gateway Build, Spin Keystone) * Team Pack (Kai + Fire Mech, Nya + Water Strider) * Fun Pack (Jay + Lightning Jet) * Fun Pack (Cole + Quake Mech) * Fun Pack (Zane + Ice Tank) * Fun Pack (Master Wu + Destiny's Bounty) * Fun Pack (Lord Garmadon + Garma Mecha Man) * Polybag (Koko) The Lord of the Rings * Fun Pack (Sauron + Balrog) The Matrix * Level Pack (Neo + The Neb + Phone Box) * Team Pack (Morpheus + Armored Personnel Unit, Trinity + Vigilant) * Fun Pack (Agent Smith + Sentinel) The Powerpuff Girls * Fun Pack (Mojo Jojo + Mojo Monkey Mech) * Polybag (Bliss) The Simpsons * Team Pack (Marge Simpson + Electric Car, Lisa Simpson + Marge's Car) The Terminator * Fun Pack (T-800 + T-800's Motorbike) The Wizard of Oz * Team Pack (Dorothy Gale + Munchkin Wagon, Wizard of Oz + Hot-Air Balloon) * Fun Pack (Glinda the Good Witch + Magic Bubble) Oz the Great and Powerful * Level Pack (Wizard of Oz + Finley the Flying Monkey + Hot-Air Balloon) Characters TBA Objects and Collectables Vehicles TBA Gadgets TBA Gateway Builds TBA Keystones TBA Foundation Elements Year 2 Adventure Time * The Enchiridion Beetlejuice * Handbook for the Recently Deceased E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial * Potted Flower Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Newt's Briefcase Ghostbusters (2016) * Ghosts From Our Past Gremlins * Cookie Harry Potter * Goblet of Fire Knight Rider * Knight 2000 Microprocessor LEGO City: Undercover * 100 Dollar Bill Mission: Impossible * NOC List Sonic the Hedgehog * Chaos Emerald Teen Titans Go! * Legendary Sandwich The A-Team * Milk Bottle The Goonies * One-Eyed Willy's Treasure Chest The LEGO Batman Movie * The Phantom Zone Projector The Powerpuff Girls * Chemical X Year 3 TBA Red Bricks 2001: A Space Odyssey * Space Jump (All characters now jump higher like they are on the Moon.) Airwolf * Flight of the Airwolf (Replaces all music with Airwolf music.) Ben 10 * Power of Ten (X10 Stud multiplier.) Big Hero 6 * Personal Health Companion (All characters can now regenerate health.) Coco * Celebra el Día de los Muertos "Celebrate the Day of the Dead" (All music is replaced with Coco music. Characters now come back quicker upon being killed.) Crash Bandicoot * Crash 'N' Cash (X6 Studs multiplier.) DC Super Hero Girls * Super Hero Girl Power (Play as the variants of Batgirl, Supergirl, and Wonder Woman in any Adventure World by putting the normal Batgirl, Supergirl, and Wonder Woman Tags on the Toy Pad.) Diary of a Wimpy Kid * Cheesy Sprawl (The Cheese Touch spreads faster to enemies upon every use.) Ferris Bueller's Day Off * Player's Day Off (Enemies will no longer attack you, even if you attack them. Bosses' attacks will also be nerfed to deal lesser damage.) Futurama * Future-Rama (All Time Traveling abilities become faster.) Goosebumps * Give Goosebumps (Enemies will now get scared of any ghostly characters.) Half-Life 2 * A Fast Fixer-Upper (The Fixing Ability becomes faster.) Halo * Hey, Cortana! (Cortana can now provide hints similar to X-PO's, but with more use. They can be activated by saying "Hey, Cortana! Give me a hint." Holes * Just Diggin' Some Holes (The Dig Ability becomes faster.) Home Alone * Alone No More (Detects Citizens in Peril.) Indiana Jones * What A Find (X8 Studs multiplier.) James Bond * Living Twice (All characters now gain 2 extra hearts.) Jaws * Jam of Jaws (Replaces all music with Jaws music.) Labyrinth * Maps and Riddles (Gives out hints on Riddle Adventure World Quests and adds in a min-Map on your screen. Any detection (i.e. Gold Bricks, Minikits, Citizens in Peril, etc.) will appear on it.) LEGO Dimensions * Fast Dimensional Travel (Traveling in Dimensional Rifts becomes faster.) LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures * May the Bricks Be With You (The Force Ability can now be used to build objects which would normally require the Magic Build Ability.) Looney Tunes * Under the Hole (When burrowing in Rabbit Holes, you earn multiple amounts of Studs.) Lucifer * Time of the Devil (Replaces all music with Lucifer music. When using Lucifer's Death Stare Ability, time slows down, but the Players don't.) Marvel Cinematic Universe * Infinity Collection (All of the 6 Infinity Stones are new Collectables found in each level. Upon collecting all of them, at the end, you will unlock a complete Infinity Gauntlet, which breaks apart providing a large variety of Studs.) Men in Black * Here Comes the Men in Black (Replaces all music with Men in Black music. Agent J and Agent K can now call in various MiB Agents to fight for them.) Minecraft * A Blocky World (Replaces all music with Minecraft music. All characters' heads are blocky. Gold Studs are replaced by Gold Ingots, Silver Studs are replaced by Iron Ingots, Blue Studs are replaced by Diamonds, and Purple Studs are replaced by Emeralds. Stud Chests now appear as actual Chests. All Adventure World Gateway Portals appear flat like End Portals. Nexo Knights * Nexo Power Up (Nexo Powers can now deal shockwave damage, providing you with various Studs.) Overwatch * The World Can Always Use Some More Heroes (Hire-a-Hero lasts twice as long as the normal amount.) Pac-Man * Ms. Pac-Man (You can now play as Ms. Pac-Man by using the Character Selection Wheel and in the Pac-Man Arcade Machine games.) Phineas and Ferb * Fast Tube Travel (Traveling in Secret Agent Tubes becomes faster.) Pokémon * I Choose You! (When in the Mystery Dimension, you can access a fully compete Selection Grid to play as any Character and Object.) Power Rangers * It's Morphing Time (Changes all of the Power Rangers characters into their original appearances.) Rock Band * Rolling Studs (All music is replaced by Rock Band music. Whenever you select the right chords during a Rock Concert, you gain a variety of Studs.) Minikits TBA Minikit Events TBA Citizens in Peril TBA Levels Story Mode Levels Year 2 TBA Year 3 TBA Story Pack Levels TBA Level Pack Levels TBA Miscellaneous Adventure Worlds TBA Battle Arenas and Race Tracks Year 1 Back to the Future * Marty McFly - Enchantment Under the Sea * Doc Brown - Old Western Hill Valley Town DC Comics * Batman - The Batcave * Aquaman - Atlantis * Cyborg - Justice League Watchtower * Superman - Fortress of Solitude * Wonder Woman - Themyscira * The Joker and Harley Quinn - Arkham Asylum * Bane - ACE Chemicals Doctor Who * The Doctor - Gallifrey Warzone * Cyberman - Cybermatic Mondas Facility Ghostbusters * Peter Venkman - Ghostbusters Firehouse H.Q. * Slimer - Sedgewick Hotel * Stay Puft - Gozer's Dimension Jurassic World * Owen Grady and ACU Trooper - Indominus Rex Feeding Area Legends of Chima * Laval - Lion Temple * Cragger - Crocodile Temple * Eris - Eagle Temple Midway Arcade * Gamer Kid - Gauntlet Labyrinth Ninjago * Kai and Cole - New Ninjago City * Jay - Ed and Edna's Junkyard * Zane - Birchwood Forest * Nya - Mega Monster Amusement Park * Lloyd - Temple of Light * Sensei Wu - The Monastery Portal 2 * Chell - Aperture Science Enrichment Center Scooby-Doo! * Shaggy and Scooby-Doo - Haunted House The LEGO Movie * Wyldstyle - Bricksburg After Dark * Emmet - Construction Site * Bad Cop - The Octan Tower * Benny - Space Zone * Unikitty - Cloud Cuckoo Land Under Attack The Lord of the Rings * Gandalf the Grey - Hobbiton * Legolas - Rivendell * Gimli - Mines of Moria * Gollum - Gollum's Cave The Simpsons * Homer Simpson - Springfield Nuclear Power Plant * Bart Simpson - Springfield Elementary School * Krusty the Clown - Krustyland The Wizard of Oz * Wicked Witch of the West - Wicked Witch's Castle Year 2 DC Comics * Green Arrow - Arrow Cave * Supergirl - The Phantom Zone Year 3 TBA Episodes TBA Achievements TBA Health Bars 2001: A Space Odyssey * 4 Discovery 1 hearts and a Space Station ring. (David Bowman, Frank Poole, and Dr. Chandra) * 4 H.A.L. 9000 hearts and a Monolith themed ring. (H.A.L. 9000) Adventure Time * 4 Ruby hearts and Jake bent into a ring. (Princess Bubblegum, Ice King, and The Lich) Airwolf * 4 Red Airwolf themed hearts and an Airwolf themed ring both based on the logo. (Stringfellow Hawke, Dominic Santini, and Caitlin O'Shannessy) Ben 10 * 4 Omnitrix Watch hearts and a ring based on the "0" in the logo. (Ben Tennyson, Heatblast, Wildmutt, XLR8, Grey Matter, Four Arms, Stinkfly, Ripjaws, Upgrade, Ghostfreak, and Cannonbolt) Big Hero 6 * 4 Baymax Chip Socket hearts and a ring based on Baymax's armor. (Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Go Go Tamago, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred) * 4 Microbot hearts and a ring based on Yokai's mask. (Yokai) Coco * 4 Wooden Guitar hearts and a ring based on the two "O"s in the logo. (Héctor, Miguel Rivera, and Ernesto De la Cruz) Crash Bandicoot * 4 Apples in a yellow-orange-red line based on the classic Crash Bandicoot health bar with a wooden ring and a "C" from the logo. (Crash Bandicoot and Doctor Neo Cortex) DC Comics * 4 Red Comic hearts and a ring of Comic Book themed art. (The Riddler, Two-Face, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Lex Luthor, Brainiac, The Flash, The Atom, Shazam, and Zatanna) DC Super Hero Girls * 4 sectioned bars based on the Dash Line in the logo with a ring based on the "O" in the logo. (Poison Ivy, Katana, Bumblebee, Batgirl, Supergirl, and Wonder Woman) Diary of a Wimpy Kid * 4 Red Cheese Covered hearts and a ring based on the "ö" in the Löded Diper logo. (Greg Heffley and Rowley Jefferson) Doctor Who * 8 Time Lord hearts and a bronze ring with Gallifreyan writing. (Missy) * 4 Dalek eye hearts and a bronze ring with Gallifreyan writing. (Davros) Ferris Bueller's Day Off * 4 Red Ferrari hearts and a ring themed after Ferris Bueller's shirt (Ferris Bueller, Sloane Peterson, and Cameron Frye) Futurama * 4 Bender head hearts and a ring based on the Planet Express logo. (Fry, Bender, Leela, and Amy Kroker) Ghostbusters (2016) * 4 Hazard Sign hearts and a beige Hazard Sign ring. (Kevin Beckman) * 4 Purple Ectoplasm covered hearts and a Hazard Sign ring. (Rowan North) Goosebumps HorrorLand * 4 Green Slime covered hearts and a gold ring with the "G" in the logo. (R.L. Stine, Zach Cooper, Hannah Fairchild, Champ, and Slappy the Dummy) Half-Life 2 * 4 Socket Wrench hearts and a ring based on the Half-Life 2 logo. (Gordon Freeman and Alyx Vance) Holes * 4 Shovel hearts and a ring with the "O" in the logo covered in some dirt. (Stanley "Caveman" Yelnats IV, Hector "Zero" Zeroni, Ricky "Zigzag", Rex "X-Ray", Theodore "Armpit", Alan "Squid", José "Magnet", Brian "Twitch", and Lewis "Barf Bag") Halo * 4 Virtual Blue hearts and a ring based on the "O" in the logo. (John-117 Master Chief) Harry Potter * 4 Shield hearts and a ring with the Hogwarts logo. (Ron Weasley and Albus Dumbledore) Home Alone * 4 hearts based on the House in the logo with a Red and Green ring decorated with Christmas Lights. (Kevin McCallister) Indiana Jones * 4 Crystal Skull hearts and a ring styled in the same design as the logo. (Indiana Jones) James Bond * 4 Grey hearts with a Black outline and a ring styled as the iconic Gun Barrel sequence. (James Bond) Jaws * 4 Fishing Rod hearts and a Floaty ring. (Quint, Martin Brody, and Matt Hooper) Labyrinth * 4 Dark Orange and Black hearts with a ring based on the Labyrinth Maze. (Jareth the Goblin King) Legends of Chima * 4 Fire Chi Orbs and a ring based on the "C" in the logo. (Worriz) * 4 Ice Chi Orbs and a ring based on the "C" in the logo. (Sir Fangar) LEGO City: Undercover * 4 100 Dollar Bill hearts and a ring styled after Rex's Belt. (Rex Fury) LEGO Dimensions * 4 Vorton styled hearts and a ring based on Lord Vortech's Helmet with X-PO's eye. (Lord Vortech) * 4 Vorton styled hearts and a ring based on the LEGO Gateway. (Custom Character; can be changed) LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures * 4 Blue Lightsaber hearts and a ring based on the logo. (Rowan Freemaker, Zander Freemaker, and Kordi Freemaker) * 4 Red Lightsaber hearts and a ring based on the logo. (Naare) Looney Tunes * 4 Cartoon Red hearts and a classic Looney Tunes ring. (Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Marvin the Martian, and Will E. Coyote) Lucifer * 4 Dripping Blood Red hearts surrounded by a Black outline and a ring with a golden Devil's Seal and Black Angel Wings. (Lucifer Morningstar) Marvel Cinematic Universe * 4 Red Comic hearts on a Comic Book themed line and a Comic Book themed ring. (Bruce Banner, Thor, Black Panther, Shurri, Iron Man, Star-Lord, Agent Melinda May, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, Skye, Alex Wilder, Nico Minoru, Karolina Dean, Gert Yorkes, Chase Stein, Molly Hernandez, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Rocket Raccoon, Baby Groot, Ant-Man, Wasp, Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, Cloak, Dagger, Captain America, Vision, Captain Marvel, Spider-Man, War Machine, Doctor Strange, Baron Mordo, Wong, The Ancient One, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Yondu Udonta, Stakar Ogord, Aleta Ogord, Charlie-27, Krugarr, Martinex, Taserface, Agent Coulson, Nick Fury, Daredevil, The Punisher, Iron Fist, Black Bolt, Medusa, Crystal, Triton, Karnak, Gorgon, Loki, Ultron, Kaecilius, Vulture, Hela, Erik Kilmonger, Thanos, and Stan Lee) Men in Black * 4 Black hearts surrounded by a White outline and a Silver ring with Black Shades. (Agent J and Agent K) Midway Arcade * 4 8-Bit hearts and an 8-Bit ring. (Astronaut, Paperboy, Thief, and Space Invader) Minecraft * 4 Blocky Minecraft hearts and an Eye of Ender ring. (Steve, Alex, Skeleton, Wither Skeleton, Villager, Enderman, Zombie Pigman, Zombie, and Creeper) Nexo Knights * 4 Yellow Glowing Nexo hearts with an Orange outline and a ring based on the Nexo Knight Armors. (Clay, Aaron, Lance, Axl, Macy, and Merlock 2.0) * 4 Purple and Red hearts and a ring themed after Jestro. (Jestro) Ninjago * 4 Spinjitzu styled hearts and a Blue ring with Runes on it. (Skales, Pythor, Acronix, Krux, Skylor, Ronin, Nadakhan, Flintlocke, Clancee, Dogshank, Monkey Wretch, Doubloon, Morro, Master Chen, and Dareth) Overwatch * 4 See Through Square hearts and a ring styled after the logo. (Tracer, Genji, D.Va, Reinhart, McCree, and Moira) Pac-Man * 4 Power Berry hearts ana a Classic 8-Bit Pac-Man ring. (Pac-Man) Phineas and Ferb * 4 Orange and Green Striped hearts with an Agent Hat on top and a ring themed after Agent P. (Agent P, Phineas, Ferb, and Doctor Doofenshmirtz) Pokémon * 4 Pokéball hearts and a ring styled after the "O" in the logo with Pikachu's ears. (Ash Ketchum, Misty, and Brock) Portal 2 * 4 Companion Cube hearts and a ring based on the Portal in the logo. (Atlas, P-Body, Cave Johnson, and Wheatley) Power Rangers * 4 Lightning Bolt hearts from the logo and a ring based on the Power Coin. (Red Ranger, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Pink Ranger, Zordon, and Rita Repulsa) Rock Band * 4 Microphone hearts and a ring based on the "O" in the logo. (Freddie Mercury, Brian May, John Deacon, and Roger Taylor) Hire-a-Heroes TBA Quotes TBA LEGO Gateway Menu TBA Trivia * Year 3 will introduce new ports of the game for the Xbox One S, Xbox One X, PlayStation 4 Pro, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo Switch, New Nintendo 3DS, New Nintendo 3DS XL, BlazeBox, BlazeBox Mini, Windows 10, macOS, Linux, Android, and iOS. * There is a total of 40 new franchises introduced, having a total of 60 franchises in the game altogether. ** There is a total 50 new franchises introduced if counting Halo, although it is exclusive to Xbox 360, Xbox One, Xbox One S, and Xbox One X, Crash Bandicoot, although it is exclusive to PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 4 Pro, and PlayStation Vita, Pokémon and Super Mario, although they are exclusive to Wii U, Nintendo Switch, New Nintendo 3DS, and New Nintendo 3DS XL, The LEGO Blazer Movie, although it is exclusive to BlazeBox and BlazeBox Mini, Subway Surfers, although it is exclusive to Android and iOS, Star Wars: The Last Jedi, although it is considered as being apart of Star Wars due to it being a sub-franchise of it, Oz the Great and Powerful, although it is considered as being apart of The Wizard of Oz due to it being a sub-franchise of it, and LEGO Dimensions, although it is not a traditional franchise. The total of franchises would then add up to 70. *** Although some franchises are considered as platform exclusives, the content will appear on every version, just not in the LEGO Gateway Menus. * The Year 3 Toy Tags are purple. Category:Years Category:Customs by Trailblazer101